Girl Meets Liv and Maddie
by DisneyBrony96
Summary: This is a crossover between my two favorite shows hopefully yours as well they are Girl Meets World and Liv and Maddie this is my own story with my own plot and I made up songs but the characters DO NOT BELONG TO ME FOR THEY ARE DISNEY'S NOT is story includes Maya Riley Lucas Farkle Smackle Auggie Topanga Andie Diggie Liv Maddie Cory Holden Willow Parker Joey Karen Pete
1. Chapter 1: Girl Meets Liv and Maddie

One day Cory Matthews took Riley and her friends including her kinda new friend Smackle to Stevens Point, Wisconsin to meet the all time famous Hollywood actress Liv Rooney. "Hey, dad remind me why we didn't bring mom or Auggie?" asked Riley "Well your mom has to take care of Auggie because he sick."said Cory. "Oh...HEY LOOK IT'S LIV ROONEY!"said Riley with excitement "No it's not Liv Rooney doesn't wear glasses, she's an impostor."said Maya "Maybe, or maybe she's a clone to protect the real Liv..." said Farkle "A clone, no such science has been invented..."said Smackle "Um,Guys..."said Lucas.

The blonde teen girl with glasses was standing next to them apparently listening to every word they said "Hi I'm..." she started "You're Maddie Rooney Liv's sporty twin sister I saw all your games on TV including the championship you were AMAZING!"squealed Cory with excitement jumping up and down "aw shucks" Maddie said with her signature snort "Wait Liv has a twin?" Lucas Asked "Yep, also we have two brothers you'll meet them later "My sister Liv is in rehearsal for another movie right now she'll be back soon but if you want I can show you around then take you to my place."asked Maddie "Sure but where is a good place to eat it was a long trip?"asked Cory "Sure, my favorite is the Hoosegow it's a wild west themed restraunt. said Maddie

After eating and having an awesome tour of Stevens Point they finally got to the Rooney's house (knock Knock opens door) all of a sudden a pie flies into Maddie's face as she wiped off the whip cream she saw Parker and Joey laughing at her "I told you it would work"said Parker "PARKER, JOEY" Maddie yelled then went chasing them as she ran after them the parents came in "Hi I'm Karen and this is Pete my husband." said Karen "Um...hi I'm Cory Matthews this is my daughter and her friends." said Cory "Hi, I'm Riley."said Riley "I'm Maya" said Maya "nice to meet you I'm Lucas." said Lucas "what a well mannered boy"said Karen "Hi, I'm Farkle." said Farkle "and I am Smackle." Said Smackle we came all the way from New York "wow what a trip." said Karen "Hey Corey like funny game shows?" asked Pete "yeah" said Cory "Well if you like that you're going to love chips dipped in my homemade cheese and ghost pepper sauce." said Pete "Ooh, I'm a coming."said Cory Cory sat down with Pete not caring that they were burning there taste buds watching "Who Dares Johnny Nimbus"

finally the door opened and Liv walked through "Um who are these people mom?"asked Liv "There fans of yours who came from New York just to meet you."said Karen "Oh,okay."said Liv "Hi, I'm Riley this is Lucas, Farkle,Smackle and Maya."said Riley "Nice to meet you all so you all from the big apple wow."said Liv "Oh, yeah if you're the dad wheres the mom?" asked Karen facing Cory now "Oh she is home with Riley's brother because he's sick." Cory said dipping another chip in the dip.

Maddie walked back in roughed up "Maddie before I forget Diggie called earlier."said Karen Maddie then rushed up to her room to call him back to see what he wanted "Diggie is Maddie's on off boyfriend as for me I have no one."said Liv "Sure ya do honey you have Holden." said Karen "Mom I told you he is not with me cause of friend code."said Liv "Who's Holden?"asked Maya asked "He's a special person whom I love but can't be with even though him and my friend broke up."said Liv

Liv lead Riley and her friends to her room making sure Maddie was still there to tell her about a big suprise Liv had for her " Oh good you're still here i got two surprises one is waiting at the school... well will be tomorrow infront of the school and one is here."said live with a huge smile " one tomorrows the dance and I have no one to take two what could you possibly have that could go with the first surprise." said Maddie "This I got two of the same pairs of pumps that I put in the wood chipper from the store the other day plus I got you this nice pink dress."said Liv "Whoa, this is amazing Liv."said Maddie "Now Smackle , Riley take Maddie down stairs I need to talk to Maya and the boys for a sec." said Liv as they left liv started explaing the plan "So Lucas and Farkle will go get Diggie ready don't worry about finding him he will be outside in front of the school Maddie hopefully showed you you will give him this tux and boutique of roses then send him back out to wait for Maddie you two will then proceed inside the school and since I have permission from the principal you will go in the gymnasium where the dance is followed by Smackle and Riley dropping off Maddie in front of her "surprise" they will then walk inside then Maddie and Diggie come in and me and Maya will sing a little song..."said Liv "Wait I'm going to sing with the famous and talented Liv Rooney awesome!"said Maya with excitement then the boys left leaving Liv and Maya "So what shall we call the song what about "Don't be afraid to take a Chance at Love."?" asked Liv "I like it" said Maya and as they were about to write Liv's phone rang it was Andie she answered to see what was a matter "Hey Andie, what's wrong?"asked Liv "Nothings wrong but me and Holden agreed that it's best we be friends and we both agree you are a better fit for Holden so you can have him if you still want him that is."said Andy "YES! I'm glad you two settled this and thank you Andie your the best!"said Liv with enjoyment "Well see you at the dance."said Andie "Okay, Bye." then she hang up "you ready to write?" asked Liv grinning "Yep, let's get to it."said Maya.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dance

It was the day of the dance they had done all as Liv had planned Riley and smackle finally took Madie to Diggie She was crying tears of joy ran and hugged him and finally had their first kiss "Who does this mean..." Diggie started "What do you think yes we are back together also i sealed it with a kiss so yeah it's official now."said Maya being sarcastic but in a lovable way with a teethy smile they then walked inside Liv and Maya finally made it and as they were making their way to the door a voice from behind said "liv will you go to the dance with me?" Liv turned around and it was Holden holding a rose she blushed and said "Yes Holden I will date..I mean go to the dance with you."said Liv still blushing "It's alright to talk about us dating now didn't Andie tell you?"asked Holden "Yes, but it's soo weird" Liv said "he laughed and said "Well I'll be waiting for that Dance who's your friend is she singing with you?" asked Holden "Okay." Said Liv as they got in the gym Liv and Maya were preparing when vice principal Karen announced them then the song began "We call this song Don't be afraid to take a chance at love." announced Liv

BOTH:ooh oh hmm

Maya:When your heart feels warm when you see them

Liv:when you dream of them night and day

Maya:When you act weird around them you know your in love

BOTH:In love you know your in love so stand up, speak up and let them know how you really feel because this may be the only chance you get in life so take it while you can and don't be afraid to take a chance at love no don't be afraid to take a chance at love

Liv:She won't wait for ever so tell her

Maya He won't wait either so tell him

BOTH:They won't know unless you speak up, stand up and be strong if you love them tell them don't be shy or scared we all have been there but this maybe your only chance so take it just take it while you can and don't be afraid...

Maya: No don't be afraid...

Liv:Don't be afraid

BOTH: Don't be afraid to take a chance at love ... don't be afraid

the crow clapped and cheered then Holden walked up to liv and said "The dance isn't over wanna take that dance now?" said Holden with a smile holding out his hand and Liv took his hand walked off stage and started dancing then Maya saw Riley dancing with Lucas and Smackle dancing with Farkle then she saw the little brother Parker with no one "Worth a shot."she said as she walked over to him "Hey um what's your name again?"asked Maya "Names Parker why you wanna know?"asked Parker "Just wondered if you would dance with me everyone else is taken."said Maya "Sure why not I got nothin else better to do" said Parker so the two of them went on the dance floor and danced all night.

As the day came to an end they all went back to the Rooney's house where they were staying til there leave just to find Cory and Pete with their heads on each others shoulder asleep they all laughed softly at the site and got ready for bed. They all got dressed and said their long goodnights and fell asleep. As morning came the New Yorkers packed up.

"Where you all going?"asked Karen "We're going back to New York." "Aw, wait let me get my selfie stck so we can take a group picture also I will call Diggie, Holden and Andie."said Liv "Okay."said Cory

Liv then went inside got her selfie stick and called Digge,Holden and Andie as soon as the three arrived they all huddled up and took the photo.

"I'll send it to you two if you want what are your phone numbers?"asked Liv so Riley and Maya wrote their numbers down and Liv gave them hers so she could send it to them.

"Bye, thanks for having us over!"yelled Cory driving away and they all watched the Rooney's wave.


	3. Chapter 3: The Family Vacation

Over the summer Maya had been texting Liv while Riley was well being Riley.

Liv: Hey, Maya it's me Liv just wondering how you are doing text back...please bye.

Maya: Hey, Liv I got your text we're good here hope everythings good in Stevens Point.

Liv: Hey, Maya yeah everythings good here I've been working on a new movie called "Attack Of The Giant Ant Lady" hope you comeback to Stevens Pint soon. BTW since I'm doing this movie I may not be able to talk as much but hopefully we will soon. :) 3

Maya: I hope to go back soon too and okay just text me when you can also congratulations on your movie can't wait to see it.;) 3

A year had passed and Maya had not heard from Liv since their last text she thought it might be because her movie was keeping her busy...then all of a sudden her phone rang and it was liv saying that they were inviting her and her friends back to Stevens point and that she would like her to write and sing a new song with her so Maya went over to the Matthews house telling them about what Liv had said and so Riley called their friends while Topanga got themselves packed...as soon as they were all together packed they hopped into a rental van and traveled back to Stevens Point. When they got there they were greated by Parker and Joey.

"Hello I'm Joey."said Joey

"I'm Parker I'm the brains..."said Parker

"I thought I was the brains?"asked Joey

"Yeah, keep thinking that."said Parker

They soon went inside and there was Liv, Maddie and Pete

"Hey, my mom is cooking us a big dinner for all of us hope you like meatloaf and mashed potatos."said Maddie "Sure do!" said Cory "Hi, I'm Topanga and this our son Auggie he's Riley's younger brother."said Topanga "Nice to meet you two."Said Karen as she walked from the kitchen to the chatty group as they got their dinner Liv, Maddie, Riley and Maya went up to the twins bedroom to eat and catch up while Pete and Cory watched recordings of the past years football game and Karen and Topanga sat and talked but while all this was going on Parker was giving tours through his tunnels and showed Auggie, Farkle, Smackle and Lucas "Can I come?" asked Joey "you'd have to pay do you have $50 bucks?" said Parker "Nooo...' moped Joey "Then see ya!" said Parker as he closed the stairway tunnel.

After they had all eaten and the others came from the tunnels Liv had told Maya that she had a band once and that she wanted her to join for a music video she would be the second vocalist but she didn't know the drummer someone named Willow so the next day Liv had called everyone to the place they had done their first video and had diggie set up the equipment. "Maya you know Andie, Diggie and Holden but who you haven't met is Willow this is Willow she plays basketball with Maddie but is also plays for our band The Dream...Willow this is Maya she is from New York." Liv introduced they shook hands and all got in place "Wait what's the song called?"asked Holden "It's a friend song called Opposites Attract"said Liv the camera was rolling and the music started.

Andie and Holden start with their guitars followed by the drums

Maya: You maybe goth

Liv: You Maybe spirited

Maya: You maybe a geek

Liv:You maybe a jock

BOTH: But that don't mean you can't be friends they all say opposites attract there is no reason for taunts or teasing so get along you don't know you might be able to be friends cause opposites attract

Liv: you maybe girly

Maya: You maybe a tomboy

Liv: You maybe lively

Maya: You maybe calm

BOTH:But that doesn't mean you can't be friends cause they all say opposites attract nobody wants to be the same so accept each other for who they are because opposites...yes opposites...opposites attract

After filming the video Diggie had put it on CD so that they could all see it at the Rooney's house he also made a copy for Maya to take home. When they got home they put it in and watched it they enjoyed it even Maya. Well the day was coming to a close and with spring break ending the New Yorkers once again left. But both families knew that one of the families would visit at some point but for now it was goodbye and the Rooney's watched the NewYorkers drive into the sunset and when they couldn't see them no longer they went inside and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4: Years After

One day in New York Maya now 16 and Riley now 15 were studying for their eighth grade assignment when all of a sudden they heard a knock on the door as Cory was going to answer the door the two girls rushed down the stairs and passed Cory opening the door to find Liv and Maddie who were 25 and are now in college at Gravity Falls high, Parker who was the same age as Maya and Pete.

"Hey, guys what you are doing here?" asked Cory

"Well Maddie and Liv are in college so Maddie has a championship Tournament here in the Big Apple and Liv has a concert that she wants Maya to participate in and parker he's…"started Pete

"Dad no not yet only I can mention it." Said Parker with a serious look on his face

"Mention what?" asked Maya

"Nothing…completely nothing." said Parker in a suspicious and scared tone

"Ok…well what do we need to do for the concert?" asked Maya

"Well first I'm going to teach you all the songs I sang before we met each other plus we'll go back over the two songs we wrote and sang together also I'd like to end the show with a new song to wow the crowd also the concert is in 3 weeks." Said liv so fast only Riley understood

So since Riley was the only one who understood what Liv had said she repeated it in a way Maya could understand… Maya was worried about the time but they got up to Riley's room and started so they would have a head start … weeks passed and on the second week while Maya and Liv were still working on the concert that they've basically been working on day and night since day one the others went to Maddie's championship game it was the Gravity Falls Beavers versus Middleton University Bulldogs as the game ended and the Beavers of course won thanks to Maddie helping her team be more like a TEAM they got back to the apartment just to find Liv and Maya on the couch asleep on each other.

"Wow, they must've really been working…Stop no parker what are you doing…" whispered Maddie trying not to wake them

"I'm putting a note to Maya in her jacket pocket so when she wakes and sticks her hand in there she'll pull it out and read It." said Parker also in a whisper

"Listen little bro if you truly love Maya you will Speak to her yourself and not by note no girl likes that so when you think you can tell her ok." Maddie still whispering but this time with a smile

The next day when everyone woke up and got ready for the day they then sat down for breakfast and suddenly Parker pulled his head up faced Maya and tried and succeeded at getting her attention he then yelled out with all the love and compassion he had "MAYA HART THE REASON I AM HERE IS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU…YES I LOVE YOU MAYA HART!"

"Wow…um yeah wow" said Maya

Maya had never been told this before except from Farkle but never from a guy she honestly liked she knew he meant this and then suddenly she felt something she had never felt before she felt warm and cozy inside, her face turned red, she felt as though she had a dozen butterflies flying around in her stomach, she was speechless all she could do is blush and mumble to herself not knowing what was going on…but everyone else knew what Maya was feeling and Riley and Cory were determined to hear May say those three little words "I LOVE YOU"

"It's alright Maya to be scared I know this must be of shock and new to you but we have all loved somebody at some point go ahead tell him how you feel from the inside." Said Cory

Maya then stopped mumbling popped her head back up although speechless that didn't stop her from putting on a teethy grin nobody had seen before and standing up and walking towards Parker and as she got to him he to rose and she hugged him they hugged at least for a minute then Maya broke the hug and reached for his hand s and they interlocked and she said "Parker Rooney I love you too."

It was the day Riley and Cory thought would never come and because of that they fell out of their seats and fainted at the site the rest were had no idea what just happened and when Riley and cory fell it woke up Auggie and Topanga in the other room wondering what happened til they as well saw what had just happened then they too fainted.

"Why is everyone fainting?" asked Maya

When they came to they told them about why they fainted and that they thought this day would never come. They had called it their relief although it was tough to truly understand they got the picture. It was now the day of the concert and they had sung all the songs but the finale the announcer then announced them back and they were there ready to play their new song.

"This is our new song BFF's Far and Wide…1…2...3…hit it!" said Liv

Liv: When you meet somebody new you know the best thing to do which is be there friend

Maya: After a while of being friends your so close that your inseparable until you are

Liv: They may go away but they will never leave your heart

BOTH: Because once your friends forever no matter where you are your still in my heart because we're bff's far and wide

Maya: you could move to another state

Liv or you could be on the other side of the world

Maya: but no matter where you are I will always have you in my heart

BOTH: Because no matter how far no matter how wide you are your still my bff forever both far and wide cause we are bff's far and wide no one nothing can tear us apart…nothing…not anything … will tear us apart.. for we are bff's forever!

The crowd then clapped and cheered and then Parker then suddenly burst through the crow hugged Maya then faced her and they both had the feeling and then the next thing they knew is that they had their first kiss is was amazing just like fireworks igniting but then Liv came up to Maya interrupting the moment Maya and Parker were having and said "Guess what I'm making an album called BBF's Far and Wide and it's featuring you plus this album has not only the songs I did alone you know the ones I taught you but the ones we did together and I'd like you to come to the recording studio so we can do so." said liv smiling at here. Maya had to think about what Liv had said but she went to the studio and still had time to pack for the next day to go home . But the day did have to end but Parker and Maya exchanged numbers and all through the summer Maya and Parker would text non-stop it was cute but annoying cause there was no stop of talking about their conversations everyone was just glad Maya had found somebody who makes her happy . But that still isn't the end of this story.


	5. Epilogue

Riley now 24, Maya now 25 and Lucas now 25 have moved into their own separate houses, they moved here to be closer to their Wisconsin friends. This particular day has been planned for a while it was the group wedding of Maya and Parker, Riley and Lucas, Maddie now 27 and Diggie now 28 and Liv now 27 and Holden 26, they were wed all together, and later on had families except Riley and Lucas because they felt they weren't ready yet so they had waited. Every now and then Riley and Maya would check back home to see how family was doing and to check on Smackle and Farkle who were also married except they were married in a laboratory for some reason. They all live very happy lifes and as their children grew they all made sure their kids went to the same school so that they could eventually be friends like their parents were and still are today and when their kids come home from school they tell their parents about basically everything that happened and about their new friends, The parents were so happy and every once in a while they'd have dinners together and while the adults had dinner the kids sat around talking and playing with each other. Overall they lived their lives just as they had hoped they enjoyed every moment they made together and there story may has ended but their kids story has just begun.


End file.
